


Vegas

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alphabet Fic Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they were drunk. And they had sex. Whoops. Written for technicallysane's prompt: Vegas, on the Alphabet Fic Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas

The thing is Adam wasn't really drunk. He'd decided when they went to the bar that the fun of being drunk wasn't worth the hangover. Or worth forgetting the possible blackmail material he could gather on a drunk Dave. (They were in Vegas after all. Dave had to get drunk on pure principle. Adam was going to make sure of it.) He'd taken his drinks slow all evening. So tipsy maybe. Or rather enough alcohol in his system to make his a little more loose-limbed, relaxed, and uninhibited; but not drunk. Dave of course hadn't known and Adam wasn't not too keen on telling him.

It's not that he wanted to lie to Dave; playing drunk was just fun, since it got Dave flustered, and it also got Dave to fuss over Adam. And he got to invade Dave's personal space, with the sureity that they'd laugh it off in the morning and no feelings would be hurt. (Other than Dave's patented pouts, but those were cute so they didn't count. Yes, Adam was whipped. He knew. Shut up.) It's something he'd never have done stone cold sober, because it's too fucking awkward. Especially when they were both pretending that there's no elephant taking up the space of the whole room with 'Unresolved sexual tension' written in red all over it. Yeah they're that bad. When Adam wasn't busy being in awkward land, he was shaking his head and pitying himself.

(Dave is hot. Of course he wants to tap that.)

But then somewhere between proving to Dave that yes, he could take off his own shirt, and laughing as they nearly tripped on the way to the bed, Dave had kissed him. Adam had wasted no time in kissing back. Or deepening it. Or pushing Dave onto his bed and divesting the Merlianian's shirt. Even though there was a good chance the initial kiss had been innocent.

And maybe, Adam realised, he was probably a little past tipsy or drunk after all, since normally he'd stop right there. And probably Dave was drunk too, because he hadn't stopped Adam. He'd actually let Adam kiss down his neck over his chest, and he'd _moaned_ arching into Adam grinding their hips together. And _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, seeing Dave that way. A dirty fantasy Adam didn't even know he had. That was also what most likely made Adam stop bothering about using his brain.

Which in hindsight sucked when you remembered it the morning after. As awesome it was – and it was awesome, Adam's probably going to be jacking off for the next few months pretending it's Dave's hands on him; and as much as he likes the feel of Dave against him, he's worried about the inevitable freak out that's definitely coming once Dave wakes up. Judging by the shifting and stirring, and mumbling that's in twelve seconds.

“Morning,” Dave mumbles, once he finally gets his bearings, turning on his back, smiling unsurely. Adam mentally has to smack himself for finding it cute when he should be worrying about other things.

“Morning, “ Adam mumbles back, waiting for the other shoe to drop, before deciding he might as well do it himself. There' no ignoring how they're both naked and how the room smells of sex. And waiting for Dave to mention it is just being mean to the poor guy. “So, um, last night.”

“Yeah about that,” Dave laughs nervously, glancing down at their bodies. Adam wishes they were covered to ease the blow, but one of them seemed to have kicked off the sheets in the night. Adam's betting it's him. He can't stand heat. “Um...”

“Yeah, we did,” because one of them has to be blunt about it. And it seems that Adam has to be the one who does that. Joy.

“We should probably start investing in condoms, then.” Dave's smile turns crooked. Adam has to just simply stare dumbly.

“...”

“Right?”

“...”

“Adam?”

Adam shakes his head as what Dave said finally gets digested. Then grinning, because if that means what it thinks he means.... Well Adam is one very, _very_ happy camper. “That's kind of obvious, Harry Potter.”

Dave rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed, and unintentionally giving Adam a very spectacular view in the morning light.

Adam might just love Vegas.


End file.
